Torongo Nui
Torongo Nui is the centerpoint of the Chronicles, though the stories do range off the island and off planet from time to time. It is divided into six main zones, with a few sub-zones. History Prolouge Torongo Nui. A island of peace and mystery. Matoran and Toa recide in peace, hardly ever bothered by a disaster of any sort or a attack. They can't remember where they are from, but what does it matter? They're safe. But then they do start to wonder. Why are they here, what is the real purpose of their existence. They want to know. The Matoran and some of the Toa approach their village leaders and protecters, the Turaga and the Toa Torongo. They are given no awnser, but when the Matoran and a few Toa pay more attention too the whereabouts of the Turaga and the Toa Torongo, they find hints. The two groups know somthing, it is easy to see, just the fact that they often seclude themselved is enough. But theres more, a accidental referance to a time before, nothing much, but enough to make Matoran and cretain Toa ask, but again, they a refused a awnser, and life continues. The curious groups find many things, these are them- -They where in another place before, one not as happy as this -They are not the only Matoran and Toa existing, but are quite different then the other existing -Not just the Toa Torongo and the Turaga Chieftains have memory of the "beforetime". Some of the other Toa that remain silent when asking the Turaga Toa Torongo about the past have some fragmented memorys. The list could go on and on, but those are some of the main findings. But before the Matoran and Toa could dig deeper, large and significant events happened that deverted their attention toward these matters (but not completely). Contact There are 7 Toa Torongo Aand Seven Turaga. The seventh Turaga (Turaga Wan), is the complete ruler of Torongo Nui, and is assisted by Firaud, the leader of the Toa Torongo, and also the old one out from which the Matoran and Toa can tell. When Turaga Wan announced a great tournament of skills, the response wasn't one made by loyalty, it was one made with enthusiam and delight. The Matoran would all compete within their zones in the Regions provincial sport and he wnner would be declared Matoran Captain, a leader and isol of the Matoran, and also one that would help protect Torongo Nui. A danger to Torongo Nui? They needed more warriors? The Matoran speculated about this for a while but then gave up on it and began preparing for the tournament. With six zones equaling six captains, the Matoran began to compete withen themselves for the right to be named matoran captain. Gradually, the six winners were declared, Valta, Gami, Boton, Ahrii, Koreye, and Idruka. But this wasn't without diffculties. In the final matchs, a alienlike being attacked each of the two rivals. Each time they where saved own with their own courage, and the help of the Toa Torongo. The only two worrying things where these, 1. In each race or contest the Matoran that lost betrayed the other Matoran too a death but ended up dying r being never heard from again. The one winning every time had a pure heart and was well liked by everyone. 2. These attacks where desturbing news. Was this the calm before a storm, was somthing going to change. Nowone new, but they didnt have a long wait. The award ceramony was held in Sma-Metru. All the Matoran Captains came too celebrate their winnings. Matoran from their hometowns even came. It was a happy day. But it changed from happy to a confusing one in a matter of seconds. Out of the sky came a meteriotelike object, it hit the middle of the stadium and cracked open, revealing a large and wierd spacevessel. The Matoran Captains, Turaga Wan, and 3 Toa, Firaud, Sma, and Torren were sent too investigate. They explored only a small portio of it before being dumbfounded and amazed. Inside was a invasion army, millions of robot drones, as well as twice that much in alien infantry. Many other species and beings, elites, Fohrok, Rahi, Beasts like the ones that had attacked, Skrall, Visorak, a army of 3 000 000 to be exact! Their precense was enough too awaken the invasion army. All three million of them. The 10 of them fled, and the army took the entire city. The Matoran and Toa of Sma-Metru fled leaving the capital city of Torongo Nui captured and in enemy hands. Secret This new happening was frightening. The Matoran and Toa fled underground and tryed to hail the other regions. They didn't get much of a response, the other regions where also having alien armys land in their zones. Some where doing better, some where doing worse. But the thing was, they needed a plan. They quickly formulated one, the Matoran captains would be given wepaons and training, and accompianed by Firaud and Sma, the group would gather all the Toa Tornogo together, in hoped of a means of defense. The Matoran captains set off with the two other Toa Torongo, and headed for the water zone. To get there, tehy would have to go through or around Sma-Volcano. But with the other Villages (Koro) and cities (Metru) of the Fire Zone unalerted and unprepared, the choice was a hard one. They ultamily decied to take the tunnels under the Volcano so they could at least alert some of the Koro on the direct side. The underground recistance (just formed), led by Torren and a Toa named Sphord would alert the other villages and citys, while training a Matoran at their own pace. It seemed like a good plan, but it was a forced one. Some being inside the underground tunnels was causing the volcano to burp out lava and plasma, flooding parts of the rocky plains. The team needed to stop that as well, and the tunnels was also the only shelter against the lava. Meanwhile, Sphord had sighted the lava eruption. Coming to Torren, he realted information about a new dangerous alien called Kar, and the two decieded to warn the others. They set off past the Rock Plains. The team headed in, and fought the Roola brethen, two Alien like beings. They stopped the lava eruption, and the flow of magma was stopped, but not before the Roola female was accidently killed. The Male escaped (calling himslelf Roola.) Before they could regroup and plan, half of the Matoran captains hastily ran too chase the Roola male. To make matters worse, the tunnels began to rumble. Obviously, the hot magama withdrawling back into the planets core hadan't been as gentle as preffered. The top of a portion of the tunnel fell, seperating the two already thin groups, the three Matoran Captains and the two Toa. The Matoran Captains found eachother from beneath the dust and decieded to follow the other Matoran Captains, and Firaud and Sma went back up the tunnel, decieding to take the long ay. The Matoran Captains met up and managed to chase Roola away once and for all. They then set camp and decieded to wait for the other two Toa to meet up with them. Firaud and Sma took the long way, over the volcano. Encountering a alien army heading the way they were, teh two flew past them and headed on to warn the Matoran Captains. the two groups united, they made their stand at the southside of Sma-Volcano. Torren and Sphord had made their way across the rocky plains. Heading up the way Sma and Firaud had came, the two saw the mini war and rushed in to help. Torren was attacked by Kar and Sphord rushed for help. Sphord fought her way through the others, and managed to warn them. The nine Toa and Matoran rushed off to help them. The nine hero's where met by a deafeted Torren, alive and weak. Firaud recognized Kar for some reason, the two exchanged a grim greeting, and Kar teleported away, taking Sphord with him. The Matoran and Toa pushed for a awnser from Sma and Firaud, wanting to know why they new this creature. The two Toa gave up and said they would tell, the Secret. They would tell everything, of a time before Torongo Nui that none could remember but them, dark secrets, ones better left untold, but ones that would help in the upcoming battles, and the Truth, all of it, every scrap of information told. Truth Truth Part 1 Firaud's Tale Truth is a hard tale to tell in a summary, so it is therefore written in a different kind of summary. In fact, Truth does not take place on Torongo Nui, and instead is being told on Torongo Nui. Firaud is a Matoran on Voya Nui, fighting a hopeless battle against beings called Piraka. One day, in a cave skirmish, he is transformed into a Toa. Using this power for good, Firaud heads for the Piraka, positive that his new power will lead the island to victory. After many long battles, and many interesting discoverys, Firaud will face all six Piraka in a deadly confrontation. After a long and gruseome battle, Firaud is killed by a chest wound. Waking up in a strange realm, Firaud meets his creator, Prima. He discovers that it is all a dream, designed to let him adapt to a new body. Firaud is told that he is meant for a great duty, one that surpasses elses created by Prima. He finds that he has brothers and sisters, that Prima is a great Being, and many other things. Meeting his brothers and sisters, Firaud is overcome with joy. Torongo Firaud introduces himself, and the 8 of them have a long talk. Firaud, Kaju, Torgo, Maki, Pakata, Nuhua, Sma, and Torongo. Of all his siblings, Torongo is the strangest. He keeps to himself, has a dark peronality one moment, and a joyful one the next. And the most darkest thing, he has more power then all seven other Toa combined. But before any more questions can be asked, Spheres Magna is attacked. Large red Dragonlike creatures, hundreds of them, and a dark, evil alien called Axbru, with another army besides the dragons full of aliens. A mini war rages, good verses evil. Others like Prima join the fray, and gradually, the Great Beings and Toa pervail. In a short and final blow, Torongo is suddenly killed by Axbru. But befroe he can be captured, the mysterious alien transports away. Death Torongo's death is a devastating loss, espacially for Firaud. He spends the next few days in secluison, away from the others. But when Kaju brings him news that Torongo is still alive, Firaud is surprise more then anyone else. Some inner healing system kept Torongo from dying, but he is instead in a dark and deep coma. Nothing can save him. But that is not the only deppressing news. The Great Beings think the Toa are to powerful, and decied to create weaker Toa, that would not be a danger to the universe if Axbru kiddnaped them and used them against the Great Beings, liek Torongo might. Likewise, Project A (aka, the remaining Toa and Torongo) would be destroyed. Prima wasn't going to allow that to happen to his children. Gathering supplies and all his allies, he formulated a plan that would get them off Spheres Magna (the Great Being homeworld) and to saftey. Before leaving to their dutys, the eight Toa where christned the Toa Torongo. Escape The Escape is being set in motion, Torongo has been rescued, a large ship has been found for Project A, the other members of Project A (which are ore Toa and Matoran, Rahi, and other guardians), are being rescued, and new supplies and allies are being found, yes, they just might escape. As the caravan holding the Matoran and Toa heads toward the ship (through a desert/canyon area), they are attacked by Great Beings. The driver of the buggy (Skakdi) saves them from some firepower with his amazing strength. Zones Fire Zone Water Zone Earth Zone Stone Zone Ice Zone Air Zone Fauna The wildlife of Torongo Nui is made up of many different species. Rahi are the main class of animals there, but other organic animals can be seen, like the Firker Swallow. Visit Rahi or animals for a complete sumary of animals on Toronog Nui. Flora Torongo Nui hosts a large selction of Flora. Forests, deserts, caves, Torongo Nui has Flora everwhere. Visit Flora for a full description on Torongo Nui's Flora. Cities Sma-Metru- taken Smoke-Metru- Unkown Sma-Volcano- Nutruel Flora Tip- Unkown Ash-Koro- Liberated Sma-Enclave- Liberated Silver Water Plant- Unkown Fi-Koro- Unkown Plamsa-Koro -Unkown Smoke Enclave-Unkown Ma-Metru- liberated Ma-Koro- liberated Ma-Enclave- taken Fe-Koro-liberated Nu-Koro Nu-Metru Nu-Enclave Sonic City Ka-Metru Ka-enclave Va-Enclave Category:islands Category:landmass